


Puppy Play

by RandomRangerWhite



Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, F/F, Fluff and Smut, It's the future and they're dumb and in love, Lots of petting, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Surprise this is just smut, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRangerWhite/pseuds/RandomRangerWhite
Summary: If Catra's the kitty then Adora's the puppy.





	Puppy Play

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my cake. 
> 
> Have a Halloween fic.  
I'm not into the whole spooky gore sort of genre so have some dumb fluffy smut instead.  
This has nothing to do with Halloween besides dressing up and smashing, I guess. Lmao.
> 
> Technically tied in with Mornings.

Adora stared at the opened box in horror. It must have been a joke. This have to be a joke. A very terribly bad joke.

She just came back earlier from her bath after a long day of training to find a package delivered outside her room.

The steam now rising from her head—no longer from the long bath after a harsh training session, but from her flushing red face after opening the mysterious package out of curiosity.

She peered inside the now opened box that sat on her bed a bit longer, blinking as if the content inside would change. Her hand slowly reaching in and pulling out a headband with golden-colored fuzzy, floppy ears. Innocently enough, but not the thing of absolute horror and surprise.

"Hey, Adora." A purring noise from behind causing Adora to shove the headband back in the box, almost crushing the contents inside.

"C-Catra!" She didn't realize Catra entering the room nor coming up behind her. Her blue eyes wide in panic as she turn to Catra's smirking face, mismatched gem colored eyes gleaming with curiosity at the box. "What's that?"

"A...a late present, apparently for you..." Adora whispers softly. "From Mermista." Her eyes going over and glaring at the birthday card in her free hand that came with the package. A quick scribbled,

_'Enjoy your late bday prez or smth. Let's hang again next time. You're not too lame._

_-mermista _

<strike>_AND SEAHAWK!_ </strike> _'_

Seahawk's fancy cursive, crossed out (repeatedly), signature taking up more than one-fourth space of the otherwise plain light blue birthday card.

"A present?" Catra hummed still not understanding the concept of recieving a gift not for a reward, but for...what was it? A birthday? The party from a few days ago was fun though, even if she didn't quite get why they were celebrating.

"What was in it?" Catra asks, reaching for the box—Adora grimacing as Catra opened the present and look inside. Her eyes squinting for a bit in a confused manner before widening as she slowly pulled out a yellow fluffy tail, but not the source of surprise—at the end of the large golden furry appendage was a silver rubber plug attachment . The box also containing the fluffy floppy ears, a collar, a leash, and a bottle of lube.

"Oh." She says simply with wide eyes before a grin appearing on her face, giving a little laugh. "Look like Mermista really went through with it."

"Went through with what?!" Adora's eyes widening in shock as her flushed face felt like it was going to combust any moment. Her gaze zoning in directly on the smooth rubber plug and she felt herself clench tightly, slowly letting out a low shaky exhale to calm her nerves. Her heart beating loud and fast, certain that her lover could hear her and only continued on.

"We were really drunk during that party and I think I told her how much I'd like you to match with me. Have something like ears and tail or something." Catra says as she runs her fingers across the silicone plug at the end. "Although I really didn't think she would go through with it like this."

Adora gulped. The idea of matching with Catra. Her eyes trailing over to Catra's ears and then over to her swaying tail. The image of herself wearing the headband and tail while giving Catra loving licks and nips, Catra playing with her tail like whenever Adora does to the feline during their lovemaking. "T-that...sounds nice..." Her face hot and she could feel the tingle in her lower region. "Matching...with you." Also she hated to admit that she felt the need to beat out Mermista's gift as ridiculous as it sounded.

Those different colored eyes look back at Adora and her lips twisting up into that mischievous smirk. "You wanna try wearing it?" Catra asks taking a step closer to Adora. The gift being placed back on the bed and she wrap her arms around Adora's neck, pulling the squeaking blonde down closer to her.

"Wanna try it on? Right now?" She whispers against Adora's lips. Her hands moving down and kneading those firm buttocks. Adora bit her bottom lip and groans softly against Catra's parted lips. "Y-yes, please."

Satisfied with the response, Catra tilts her head down, nuzzling against Adora's neck. The feline slowly pushing Adora to sit back on the queen-sized bed, straddling the blonde and pulling the shirt over Adora's head, giggling as she watched her lover flailed slightly as the shirt got stuck momentarily.

As soon as the shirt was gone, Catra let out a pleased noise—glad that Adora wasn't wearing a bra and she pressed herself closer against Adora, nipping the now exposed skin, still warm from after the bath. Adora letting out a small whine as she pulled Catra closer, hands wandering around that lithe body.

Catra backed away just a bit, grabbing the headband from the box and slipping it into Adora's hair, the band disapearing into her blonde lockes and hidden by the golden-colored floppy ears. Catra tilt her head, staring long and hard at the panting blonde. Her tongue darting out licking her bottom lip and she blinks, the pupils in her mismatched eyes completely dilated.

The fuzzy floppy ears matching well with Adora's hair. The blonde panting and gasping, looking back at Catra with a pleading gaze. The sight sending a wave of arousal through Catra. Her tail twitching about in excitement. Her hands cupping Adora's face and she rubbed the pads of her thumbs in a slow circle.

"Wow. A good look for you. Like a cute dumb little puppy." Catra cooed giving Adora a pet on the head. Adora closing her eyes enjoying those fingers carding through her head, careful to avoid the headband. The light scratches sending Adora into a relaxing lull. The other warm palm still on her cheek, rubbing soothing circling patterns.

"How about a little bark?"

Adora's eyes snapped open at the request. Her face red and flustered with embarrassment. She took a deep breath, her mind hazy from the arousal and her lips parting, the sound coming out small and shy. "W-woof." She blushed at how silly she probably sounded.

But this only made Catra grin back widely and she gave the obedient blonde pup a slow loving kiss as a reward. A teasing nibble at the trembling bottom lip.

"Good girl." She purred, the reward and praise sending a spiking hot feeling in Adora's stomach, causing her to groan softly. Catra moving to Adora's legs, pulling the shorts and panties off easily to reveal those powerful strong legs. The soft blonde curls damp above those dripping folds.

"Roll over." Catra says in a low commanding voice that made Adora even hotter. Hotter than her training session. Hotter than her earlier bath. The blonde quickly rolling over to her knees and elbows. Catra letting out a gleeful giggle and stroke Adora's back. "Like a good puppy!" She gave those toned asscheeks a playful slap and Adora let out a surprised yelp. Her face flushing completely red as she bunched up the sheets into her balled up fists.

"Raise your ass higher."

Adora obediently did as she was told, her bottom rising higher, her body trembling with excitement and arousal. She could feel her wetness dripping down inbetween her thighs as she followed Catra's orders.

"Good girl!" Catra slowly spread Adora's cheeks, licking her lips hungrily as she watch the honeyed juice trail dribble down from those begging lower lips. The tight puckered hole just above, clenching nervously.

Just had to get the puppy a little more relaxed.

The Magicat's face diving in and her tongue lashing at those wet dripping folds. Adora's eyes widening in surprise at the sudden onslaught with that rough tongue in her pussy, the muscle strongly caressing her pulsing walls. The brunette letting out a purring noise, the vibrations making Adora's mouth open wide, a long drawn out moan escaping her lips. The tongue squirming in, collecting the sweet nectar, Catra slurping up as much of Adora's dripping juice.

Catra quickly pulling her tongue out from those sopping folds, gathering the wetness with her fingers, letting them take her tongue's place and wiggling two fingers deep into Adora's core, pumping in and out a few times—enjoying the small whines and moans from the panting blonde. She continue fingering Adora for a few moments longer before pulling those digits out and circling Adora's puckered hole just above.

Adora still gasping, trying to catch her breath. Her hands gripping tightly onto the sheets. Her body tensing up at the feel of the slicked digit against her trembling asshole.

"Adora?" Catra murmurs softly through Adora's whimperings. "Nod if you want to keep going." The brunette giving the blonde an out if she wanted to stop.

The blue glazed eyes blinking momentarily, her breath still completely ragged and she nodded her head. Adora wiggling her hips against the slowly intruding finger, wincing lightly. "Nng...mmmn...Catra..." Her entire body trembling as she felt that finger pressing against her. Adora wanting to give herself completely to her lover.

The feline behind her letting out a shaky breath, eyes completely blown out as her tail continue thrashing about in excitement. Her chest rumbling loudly over both their panting breaths with a purr.

"Okay. Good girl. Just relax." Catra whispers, kissing along Adora's trembling spine as she slowly continue circling the tight entrance with her fingers, simply letting Adora's wetness coat the area. Adora panting breathlessly as she tried to follow Catra's order, taking a deep shuddering breath. The finger delving into the tight hole, slowly stretching it out. Catra's ears twitching, listening to the blonde's whimpering noises.

Adora let out a low groan as she buried her face in the sheets, her hands gripping tightly and almost tearing the fabric. The feel of that digit filling her up in such a place.

"Good girl. Take a deep breath. Doing so good." Catra purred as her finger slowly pumped into the tight entrance, the puckered hole clenching around the digit tightly with each thrust. Catra's other hand reaching inside the box pulling out the bottle and examining it, her finger suddenly stilled in Adora's ass—no longer moving, causing the blonde to pant and gasp, hips shaking.

The finger pulled itself out and Adora let out a shuddering moan, already missing that full feeling. Her own fingers going to her throbbing core, frantically rubbing her clit.

Catra scoffed, pulling the other woman's hand away. "Bad girl. Wait." She said sternly causing Adora to let out a whimpering whine—her hand going back up to the bunched up sheets, her desperate scent strong on her fingers.

A small popping sound as Catra opened the bottle and curiously squeezing a large dollop of the clear gel onto Adora's lower back. The blonde letting out a surprised yelp at the cool liquid running down her back and butt. Catra taking a few onto her fingertips before pressing the slicked digit once again up Adora's asshole, letting the lube spread around the trembling hole.

The submissive puppy letting out a low moan as her face fell down on the bed, hands still gripping the sheets as that devilish digit continue to tease her well slicked up anus. Adora moans softly as she feels herself stretched out by Catra's intruding finger once again. The lube making it easier for the brunette to add another finger, sliding into the slightly loose puckered hole causing the blonde to let out a shuddering wail, her eyes rolling back as those fingers began pumping into her asshole.

"Catra...mggh...nn! Catra!" Adora whimpering and whining, ripping the sheets with her bare hands. Too turned on to think about the embarrassment with how she was completely into having her ass getting fingered right now. How completely undone she was becoming as Catra continue fingering her asshole. 

Adora loud low moans and groans as she rocked against those digits. The fingers once again leaving and she felt something smooth and bigger taking it's place, eyes widening and mouth opening wide with panicked breaths.

"Relax, Adora..." Catra purrs gently as a free hand pressed on Adora's head, giving the blonde a scratch. Her soft furry body pressing against Adora's trembling body. The rumbling vibrations from Catra's purrs lulling Adora back to that submissive mental space. "Breathe with me."

Adora following Catra's order, following her lover's deep breathing, her mind reeling and she felt the rubber end slowly slid into her lubed asshole, stretching her painfully despite the earlier ministration. The wider part of the plug trying to squeeze in causing Adora's eyes to tear up, an overwelmed gasp and her knuckles gripping onto the torn sheets tightly.

"You're doing so good. Almost all the way in. That's my girl." Catra's free hand slowly trailing down Adora's bare back. The soothing touch and praises helping in easing the toy into Adora.

"Ahhnn...aahhhhaaaah!" She felt the plug filling her up completely, a strange full feeling that made her lower region tingle, begging for more stimulation. She felt the faux fur touch her leg, the softness tickling her skin. The toy felt so overwhelming, her hips still shaking and trembling.

"You took that so well! Good girl!" Catra cooed as she leaned over giving the side of Adora's head a kiss and then nuzzling against her. "How do you feel?"

Adora gasped, her mind still spinning, entire body shaking. "A...a little overwhelming...and f-full...?"

"It looks good. How about rolling over so I can get a better look at you?" Her palm rubbing at Adora's bottom, the slippery lube spreading and warming Adora's skin. The sensation causing the trembling girl to moan softly, slowly turning over until she was laying on her back. The furry tail rubbing against her spine and the plug pressing deeper into her. Hands held up against her chest like a little begging puppy. Trembling and begging to be touched.

Catra looking down, her breathing becoming more labored as her eyes completely dilated, gaze trailing down the fluffy ears beyond the messy blonde hair. Adora's blown out pupils and blushing red face, lips parted in gasping pants. The large furry tail underneath her back.

The feline's own tail swaying back and forth, her hand reach over to Adora's back and pulling the tail out from under, jolting the girl at the sudden movement, a gasp escaping those panting lips at the tug.

"You look good...real good." She licked her lips, her chest rumbling with a purr. Her face also flushing red and breathing slightly hard. Her hand moving, brushing Adora's stomach with the furry faux tail. 

"Y-yeah?" Adora breathes out. "Y-you really like it, huh?" A small dumb smirk on that blushing red face and Catra rolled her eyes, poking Adora's forehead with a fond affectionate look.

"Yeah. You look stupidly adorable. Here, hold on." Catra taking the collar, a simple red leather collar with a soft plush lining inside. A little golden tag hanging from the collar with a fancy cursive 'A' engraved onto the front. A matching fancy cursive 'C' in the back. Catra put it around Adora's neck, finally completing the look. "Such a cute dorky puppy."

Adora giggled breathlessly before holding her arms out, looking at Catra pleadingly with those dark eyes and that little stupid smile. "How about the kitty come over and play with her dorky puppy then?"

The feline let out a purr, moving closer into Adora's arms and running her fingers through those blonde lockes once again, rubbing the furry ears between her fingertips. The pup letting out a playful whine and nuzzling against Catra.

"Wow, you're really getting into this." Catra murmurs as she continue petting Adora, enjoying the little whines and licks from the submissive girl.

"Don't know what you're talking about. I'm a good girl." Adora murmurs against Catra's neck, giving it another lick. She rolled them over until she was on top of Catra, leaning down and nuzzling against her cheek. Her legs inbetween Catra's thigh, grinding her wetness against the cat-like girl. The clothes on Catra getting in the way and Adora let out a small whine. "The bad kitty is a little too overdressed, don't you think?"

Catra letting out a breathy laugh. "That's how it going to be? I'm the mean bad kitty?"

"Well if you want, I can be the big bad wolf then." Adora grinned back, already working on removing Catra's clothes. Kissing and nuzzling at the exposed fur, the feline letting out a mewling moan as all of her clothes was finally stripped, leaving her naked also.

"Or you can be a good puppy and put that pretty mouth of yours to better use." Catra growls playfully sitting up as she starts pushing Adora downwards between her spread legs. The blonde only letting out a laugh as she obediently shuffled down, kissing every part of that furry body as she descended.

She suddenly heard a click and looked over to the side to see the small leather leash now attached to her collar. Adora's eyes glancing back up from her spot inbetween Catra's thighs, looking up at the feline holding the other end of the leash who was only looking back down at her—lips quirked up in that mischievous grin. Burning mismatched eyes sparkling and completely blown out as she slowly blink at the blonde, watching her every move. Her chest rumbling loudly with a mewling purr, tail lashing back and forth excitedly. 

Steely blue eyes glance back down to the strong scent that infiltrated her senses. Catra's sopping wet folds, so much wetness already dribbling down and Adora haven't even touched her yet. Adora licked her lips and she began lapping at Catra's folds, suckling and nibbling at the furry lower lips. Tongue delving in between those slick folds, slurping up as much of that sweet nectar.

"Nngh...ahn...good girl..." Catra purrs as she rake her extended claws across the back of Adora's neck, the blonde letting out a moan against those soaked folds. The claws moving from her neck to her back, trailing along her spine before gripping the furry faux tail.

Adora letting out a surprised gasp as she feel the grip tighten and stroking the tail, pushing and pulling the plug inside of her. She let out a whimper, her kisses and licks becoming sloppier and wetter. 

"C-Catra..." Adora's own pussy throbbing and needing attention, the rubber silicone plug pushing and pulling into her tight asshole with each stroke.

"Keep going. You're...hah...not ahn...allowed to cum until...I say so." Catra gasps out. Her hips gyrating into Adora's face as she tugged the leash down, forcing the blonde's focus back onto her sopping cunt.

The command making Adora letting out a whimpering whine as she tried to focus on pleasuring her, hoping to please her kitten. That hand continue stroking her tail as more purring praises continue spilling from Catra's lips.

The puppy enthusiastically licking and nibbling at the wet folds, chasing after the dribbling juice. Her own body trembling as Catra continue stroking and playing with her plush furry fake tail.

Her tongue laving over the stiff bundle of nerves, wrapping her lips around it and sucking harshly. The grip on her tail tightening, Catra's legs wrapping around Adora's head, pulling the blonde pup closer into her soaked folds.

The kitten's breath becoming more ragged and her body started tensing up. A loud, almost yowling, moan as Catra continue circling her hips against Adora's face. Her legs squeezing tightly around the blonde's head. Hips bucking and gyrating against her open willing mouth. Adora slipping two fingers in deep, grinding them against those clenching fleshy walls. Her tongue once again circling around Catra's harden clit.

Catra going completely tense. Her eyes widening and she threw her head back with a yowl as she came hard. Her innerwalls squeezing and clenching onto those digits tightly as Adora continue suckling and nibbling at the oversensitive throbbing button. The sounds of Catra's wavering moans and pants mixed in with that soothing rhythmic purr still rumbling against her hard beating chest.

Her legs shakingly uncrossing and releasing Adora from the tight grip. The blonde pup finally rising up from her spot, licking her slick lips and staring at Catra with those half-lidded blown out eyes. "Was that good?" She ask breathlessly with a tilt of the head. The ears flopping about so adorably and ridiculously.

Catra heaving a deep breath before harshly yanking on that leash, pulling Adora's head up and into a filthy sloppy kiss. The pup leaning forward against her kitty and moaned against the rough kiss, Catra's tongue invading her mouth. Taking and tasting every little remains of herself.

Her right hand moving down and easily slipping two fingers into Adora's soaked folds, a muffled surprised noise against her lips and those desperate hips started moving, grinding and gyrating against Catra's hand. Her other free hand going back to the furry tail, gripping and tugging on it relentlessly as her fingers continue pumping into Adora.

The feline breaking the kiss, her lips still centimeters away from Adora's parted panting lips. "You did so good. Such a good girl. Enjoy your reward." The hand gripping the tail pushing and pulling the plug repeatedly in Adora's asshole along with the intruding digits in her pussy. "Go ahead and cum."

Adora loud moans muffled as her body started spasming. Her body erupting as blinding white and stars filled her vision. Her entire self still twitching, eyes completely rolled to the back of her head. The waves of pleasure crashing over and over—she breathlessly flopped into Catra's arms, whimpering and trembling as the kitten continue pumping both her holes, slowly easing the blonde pup back down after her high.

Body and mind feeling like jelly now. Those slicked fingers pulling themselves out causing the blonde to let out a small shuddering whine. She barely register herself being gently pushed back onto the bed. Her lover laying beside her, staring at her with so much affection in those dark eyes.

"That was a fun gift. I should thank that mermaid princess next time."

Adora's eyes widen in surprise at that and she let out a sputtering grunt. "Hey, are you for real?" She basically did all the work and Mermista get all the credit? "What about me?"

Catra raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst and chuckle, leaning over to give the pouty blonde a kiss. "What about you? 'Thanks, Adora for letting me finger your ass'?"

"I mean that's a start." Adora nuzzling against Catra's forehead. "Maybe a 'Thanks, Adora for being such a patient, wonderful lover and I love you so very much.'?"

"Thanks for being such a dork. I tolerate...and I guess love you."

The two lovers giggling as they hid under the slightly torn blanket, bodies pressing against each other. Catra's tail curling over around Adora's waist and Adora moving her own faux tail with her hand over Catra's waist. Their soft tails rubbing against each other as the two exhausted lovers fell asleep in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
  
Comments/kudos are the most delicious treats for me.  
Anyways have a safe and happy Halloween!


End file.
